Cameras are commonly used in order to monitor buildings, roads, shops etc. Especially, cameras are used to monitor scenes in order to detect and/or track events in form of presence of motion and/or the presence of an object of a special type, such as a person, a vehicle, a face, a license plate etc.
Depending on the type of events monitored by the camera, the camera settings of the camera and/or the processing of the image data captured by the camera are adjusted in order to best capture the type of events to be monitored. For example, according to US2008/0043112 a long exposure time is used as long as there is no motion in the captured images. When a motion is detected a switch in exposure time to a shorter exposure time occurs.
The above is just one example of a camera setting adjustment in order to best capture the type of events to be monitored. However, there is still a need for additional improvement in how to adjust camera and/or image data processing settings in order to achieve an, for a specific monitoring situation, optimized image quality.